


mark hides in his work

by landladynotaplotdevice



Category: Cody Shuck SNL
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landladynotaplotdevice/pseuds/landladynotaplotdevice
Summary: It's the opening night of the spring show (Ms. Donoghue said we could do Rent this year). Cody is of course playing Mark, and costarring as Roger is James Miller, possibly the hottest guy besides him in the drama program. They share a dressing room...there's sexual tension...you see where this is going





	

James glanced across at Cody for probably the thousandth time that night. They'd been in their shared dressing room and completely ready for at least thirty minutes, overanxious to perform the show for the first time. Cody was obviously nervous - hell, he was nervous too, who was he kidding - and his leg had been bouncing for probably fifteen of the thirty minutes. It didn't make him any less attractive though, and James had been trying to think of the best way to come onto him for weeks. It wasn't fair to be forced to share a dressing room with the guy you've had a crush on for three years and not have any idea how to approach him.

"Dude," said James. "Chill the fuck out. It's gonna be great."

"Shut up, James," snapped Cody testily. "I haven't gotten the harmony in What You Own right even once."

"It's fine," said James patiently. Damn, his lips are nice, he thought to himself as Cody bit the bottom one again in frustration.

"It's not fine. Not to mention that one girl in the back keeps running into me in that transition and there's no telling if our Joanne will actually hit that high note, and -"

James had stepped across to where Cody was still seated and kissed him, stopping the flow of words; he froze immediately, ready to pull back from what was undoubtedly an unwelcome kiss - how could he be such an idiot, Cody couldn't possibly - but his lips had looked so soft, and suddenly he felt Cody start to kiss him back. James pulled back for just a moment, his nose an inch from Cody's as he said breathlessly "I'm so sorry, did you want to-"

"God yes," breathed Cody as he reached back up for James' mouth, and James settled his hands onto the arms of Cody's chair as they both sunk deeper into the kiss. Surprisingly, Cody seemed pliant under his lips, and James felt a thrill of excitement as he purposefully deepened the kiss, working Cody's mouth open. James straddled him as Cody made a high whimpering sound, suddenly realizing that they were both already hard. "Is the door locked?" he asked in Cody's ear.

"No, it's not" said Cody, and as James started to get up to lock it Cody grabbed his arm. "Don't," he said uncertainly as he looked up at James. It clicked for James all of a sudden and he grinned slightly as he leaned back down to Cody's ear, their erections pressing against each other and Cody's arms wrapping around him.

"You want the door unlocked," said James softly and almost without a question. He felt Cody nod as he cradled his head in one hand, moving the other between them to palm against Cody's growing hardness.

"You would actually love it if someone walked in here and saw us like this...anyone at all..." Cody's breath hitched, and James pulled back to look at his face. It was flushed and excited, and the brightness in Cody's eyes told him he was definitely on the right track. Alright, thought James. If he likes dirty talk, I'll give him dirty talk, and he felt himself getting even harder at the thought.

Their lips came together again, hard this time, both of them knowing now where this was going - James licked into Cody's mouth, hot and insistent, and Cody moaned softly as James' tongue pushed into his mouth. James put one hand back down between them and after some fumbling and Cody's help was able to free Cody's dick from the costume jeans as their kissing got sloppier. He took Cody in hand as his mouth found Cody's ear again - "You would love it if someone walked in on this," he muttered low, feeling the twitch in his hand in response as he started to stroke Cody off. "If you had it your way, the whole cast would come in and watch me jack you off-" Cody moaned again, loud, his hands stopping their frantic roaming to finally seize on James' ass as if to pull him even closer. 

James pulled his hand back long enough to spit in it - gross, he knew, but they needed something - and wrapping it back around Cody's erection, mixing the spit with the precome already leaking from the tip. His own breathing speeding up, he kissed Cody's earlobe before resuming. "You don't just love the attention on stage, you're a slut for it all the time." 

Cody was pressing kisses into the side of James' neck and gasped as he continued, "I bet you would do this on stage," and suddenly Cody found his voice, muttering "oh my god, oh my god James yes please, please I'm close-"

James picked up his pace, twisting slightly at the top and starting to ache himself as he whispered one more time, an unbroken string- "you would let me do anything to you on stage while everyone watched, talking about how good you look like this, hot and excited for me-" Cody moaned his name this time - "you're such an attention whore, Cody Shuck" and Cody gasped as he came hard, all over James' hand. 

One enthusiastic blowjob and a door knock scare later, James and Cody took the stage; many of the audience left commenting to each other about how good the chemistry was between Mark and Roger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, I am headcanoning both Cody and James as seniors in their spring semester, definitely both 18 and consenting adults.
> 
> The title doesn't relate that much it's just one of my favorite lyrics  
> Fun fact: James Miller is listed on the back of the shirt in the sketch


End file.
